With Love
by MastahChibeh
Summary: Romantic and humorus, the perfect mixture for some EdWin! [Spoilers][Some Tragedy]
1. A little longer

A/N: I do love me some EdWin! Hence, the reason why I keep on making more and more and MORE pretty little EdWin fics. But now, I have resulted to...DRABBLES AND ONESHOTS! But those are good too, right?

Discalimer: I do not own ANY part of Fullmetal Alchemist...Okay I own episodes 1-4 on DVD, and 35-38 on download, a Movie!Ed doll, an Ed action figure and a gynormous wall scroll. Yay for me.

* * *

**Drabble One- Just a little longer**

* * *

There they lay, his arm wrapped tightly around her waist as her head resting on his chest. The boy let out a sigh, "I'm sorry," he appologized.

"I don't want you to leave me, Ed..." the girl managed to choke out.

Edward closed his eyes lightly and allowed the girl to let out a few dry sobs. Ed ran his fingers through her hair as she continued crying. "I don't want to either." He hated to see her like this. Crying over _him_. Hell, she didn't cry this much at her own parents funeral. And yet, here she was, crying her eyes out over the man she loved. For Edward, it made no sense.

"Then don't," she choked out through sobs, "Do anything. But don't leave me..."

Ed let out another sigh, "Winry, you know I still need to get Al's body back," he sat up and grasped her chin witch his automail hand. "I promise..." he began as he wiped away her tears with his flesh hand, "As soon as Al has his body back, I'll come home and never leave your side. We can get married and have kids too. Does that sound good to you?"

Winry smiled at him, "Yeah, that sounds perfect. But, I have one question for you. Exactly how many kids are you talking about?" she asked.

"Two maybe four. Well, while we're at it, why not twelve?" he asked jokingly.

Winry giggled at his lame humour, "Why don't we start with one and work our way up? We'll just see how many come along that way," a playfull grin spread across her face.

"Ah, that works too," Ed stated as he pulled her closer and their lips locked in a passionate kiss.

_I promise..._

* * *

A/N: Uh oh. How many kids will they have? I guess we'll never know! Unless, Hiromu Arakawa makes a second FMA movie. Yes, I can see it now, '**WITH LOVE: THE EDWIN MOVIE**' in big, bright, sparkling, neon, lights in Tokyo! I have lost it, haven't I? I need some therapy. Anyways, didja like it? Oh and please Read and Reveiw! That would make me a very happy fangirl!

-Chibeh-


	2. Ink

A/N: After what, five minutes withing adding 'With Love' I made another drabble! Yay? Yay. Anyways, here is my newest drabble!

Disclaimer: Shut up and know that I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

**Drabble Two- Ink**

* * *

Winry grumbled as she continued to work on Ed's automail. Normally, she would be loving every second of this but, it was three in the morning, everyone else was sleeping and she really needed to get to bed before she passed out. Winry tried to work a little longer but her eyeslids were growing heavier with every passing second. She finaly gave in and stood up.

As she crossed the living room, she noticed a figure laying on the couch. Her eyes soon adjusted to the darkness and then she noticed it was Ed, sleeping with an Alchemy book over his face.

A smirk made it's way to Winry's face. _Sleep can wait!_ she thought as she slunk into the kitchen and retreived a pen. Winry just couldn't resist this urge. It was the perfect time and she always wanted to do it.

She knelt down next to Ed and began to draw on his face. She drew kitty whiskers on his cheeks and round spectacles around his eyes. Her eyes met with his reveiled stomach and decided, while she was at it, she might as well draw stuff there too. She let out a few giggles as she realised the smiley faces on his stomach resembled Edward himself.

After a good ten minutes of drawing on Ed, she stood up, giving into her weariness. But then she noticed something was missing from her 'master peice'. She bent down and wrote, 'I love you' in her best cursive on Ed's forehead. Winry smiled at her work and made her way to her room to get some sleep.

Edward awoke early the next morning. He rubbed his eyes and yawned lazily. As he took his hand away from his eyes he noticed, his hand was now covered in black ink. "What the?" he questioned as he made his way to the bathroom. Ed gazed into the mirror and gapped. Half his face had smeary black ink on it while the other half had kitty whiskers, half glasses, and many other drawings. He grumbled and muttered, "Winry," under his breath. But as he was walking out of the room, he noticed soemthing on his forehoead. Ed returned back to the bathroom and read Winry's confession. "She...loves me?" he asked himself. Just then, at that very moment, a wonderful idea sprouted in his mind.

He snuck into Winry's room with his own pen and redid exactly what she did to him the night before. Except for on her forehead.

Winry soon awoke as Ed left her room. At this point, she was confused at this and imedietly ran into the bathroom for further investigation.

She smirked at his work, "He's too smart for his own damn good," she stated matter-of-factly. Her eyes then set gaze upon her forehead. And what is said made her smile.

_'And maybe I love you back'_

* * *

A/N: Meh. I am not so good at this writing thing, am I? -.- I need to work on it. A lot. Anyways, here is the next drabble, another one will come when I get bored and write more drabbles in Math. And I know if you were in Winry's situation, you'd SO do the same thing XD Or at least...I would. o.o

-Chibeh-


	3. Gone

A/N: I just finished the entire FMA series and the end has made teh Chibi emo. So now, I will attampt to make some EdWin out of da ending.

**WARNING: End of series spoilers ahead.**

Disclaimer: No, I do not own FMA, but, I did go emo because of it. T-T

* * *

**Drabble Three- Gone**

* * *

The day he dissapeered was the day her life seemed to crash down. She masked her pain with a simple smile. But others saw through it. She choke away the tears and sobs but they still came out later. Alphonse came back as a ten year old boy and had no memories of after their human transmutation. 

Edward.

He just disapeared. No one really knew where he was. Rumors spread throughout the area about what happened to him but no one was sure of anything. She would spend her free time crying for him and praying that he would come back. But he never did. She improved her mechanical skills in hopes that it would kill some time before he came back. But many years had passed since his strange dissapeerance and she was growing tired of waiting.

But, when all hope was lost, she always tried to remember the old days. When alchemy didn't matter to them. When Ed, Al and Winry would play without a care in the world.

But that was the past.

The past that they would never return to. No matter how much they wanted to, they would never go back to the way it used to be.

Never.

Edward Elric was gone without a trace and nothing would change that.

_"Come back soon..."_

* * *

A/N: Meh, short. But that is why it is called a drabble and the stupid ending made me extreamly sad. T-T So, if you haven't see the last episode, have a few tissues close by when you see it, if you are one of those people who get really emotional. I know I am...Edward. T-T And one question, does Rose's baby even have a name? If so, can you tell it to me, because I dunno it. I tend to not pay attention at parts. So, if you know da babys name, please tell me! Hope you liked this drabble! 

-Chibeh-


End file.
